confessions of an evil genius
by azera brazi
Summary: When people kept falling for Pleakley in the Hunkahunka episode, why wasn't Jumba affected? This is my explanation. final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of an Evil Genius

-----------

When people kept falling for Pleakley in the "Hunkahunka" episode, why wasn't Jumba affected?

------------------

_-sigh- _

_As I sit here, with evil genius mind in a whirl, I couldn't help but think. Remember, the incident of Experiment #323? I can. I remember when I first created it. Ha! Can't believe that a love experiment fits in my army of chaos? Thought so too, but realized, from chaos caused by ex-wife, that Love itself is a hazard. I learned, that love can be a powerful thing, must be handled carefully, or everything goes wrong. Love is a science that can't be written in a formula, simmered to the right temperature or scribbled down on a clipboard. But yet, it can still be experimented on. And if not careful, it will backfire._

_Which is why I created #323. From my mistakes, I figured that it would be a weapon of choice, the most powerful of all, making smitten enemies vulnerable long enough for me to make move. That's why when I see it fly among the streets freely, I smile. I know that disastor in the most compassionate form will go and destroy society. But yet...Something held me back._

_I ask myself, "Why is something that can cause good feeling be so...bad?" Is this not the same world? I did not understand, not at first. But I set myself on a journey to find out._

_And...I was shocked at what I found. People by the dozens swarmed around you, wanting to claim you as their own. I still didn't understand. Why you? Out of whole society, why were you chosen to be top idol, cherished by all? And something in evil genius heart stirred. It felt like...envy._

_Envy? Hah!_

_But yet, I still felt it, stinging at me as I saw you running, trying to get noticed by wearing all sorts of ridiculous earth women's clothing, oblivious as to how popular you have become. I felt the unexplained urge to comfort you, to protect you. Why? Because I care about you, my little one eyed one. I would do anything in my power to make sure that you are safe. Why? you may ask._

_You're only family I have, and I don't want to lose my ohana. Sure, there is little girl and 626 and bigger girl, but there is something special...almost like...bond, between us. I can feel it, everytime you give one of your warm smiles, or when we sit on couch watching "idiot box" together. There's definetely something there._

_So you might ask yourself when reading this letter "What is Jumba trying to say?"_

_Well, here's my confession._

_When 323 terrorized island, pecking everyone it saw, why wasn't I infected? Well, I was hiding in the bushes, watching you on beach with poofy earth dress, being held up by Gantu, who was victim of 323. I growled, he dare he touch you! Big dummy head should be doing failing job at catching loose experiments, not being smitten by you! It tore at me. For once, I admit, Evil Genius Jumba Jookiba was scared. I didn't want to see you hurt. And Gantu...he is only here to cause hurt. _

_And then it hit me. The tiny peck of 323 on the back of neck (at first I felt nothing, due to tough Kweltikuanian hide) and then...nothing happened. I didn't feel smitten at all. It was as if...I was immune. And then I realized, that the enivitable happened._

_I realized that, I was already infected. From long time ago. And sitting here, writing this letter to you with hands trembling from anxiety, I know that this can't be held in much longer._

_I...love you, Wendy Pleakley._

-

Jumba looked at the letter, before sighing, ripping it from the notebook and crumpling it up. Love was not something that he could accomplish. It hurt him too much in the past. From his ex-wife and other past lovers. And Pleakley...Pleakley was far too sensitive to handle the truth. It might cause the unique bond between them to crumble like an old fortress.

He tossed the crumpled up paper ball over his shoulder, not even caring where it landed. He knew that Pleakley would find it when going on one of his frequent cleaning sprees. And when he did he would be at Jumba's ship, knocking on the thick metal door, begging for him to understand.

But it would be his little one-eyed one that wouldn't understand.

Pleakley was too open to love, and he knew how to handle it perfectly. But Jumba...even with his past romances he still couldn't find out how to tame this mysterious element. How something so soothing could sting at his heart was beyond him.

The larger alien got up from his desk, turning off the desk lamp as he slumped his way into the halls, ducking under the low built doorways and ducking the ceiling fan as he marched with melancholy outside to his ship. He needed to be alone. To think this over before going to try again. He glanced back at the tiny house on the hill, glowing with light and dim sounds of a monster movie on the TV, before turning his back to it. The door to his ship closed behind him, the sound of the lock quietly echoed as it locked into place.

------------------

I haven't done any j/p work before, so I thought that I'd give it a try. I wanted to do a different approuch on their relationship, since every one would just assume that the two would spill it out to each other eventually, but I wanted to try to see what it would be like in Jumba's eyes. I might write a sequal to this...

Until that happens, take some time to think of your own possible outcome for the two.

so, please reaview! (no flames, please. be nice)


	2. can it work?

Confessions of an evil genius

---------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------

Jumba was awakened from the loud echo that reverberated through the metal interior from the tiny knock at his door. There was only one person on his suspect list right now. He apparently had fallen asleep, tossing all his thoughts aside in favor of sweet, sweet sleep. But the little one-eyed nuisence (at times, mind you) had wretched away from his slumber. Jumba was NOT one to acknowledge being torn from sleep lightly. In his strenous profession he needed it as much as he needed his own heart and lungs.

"Jumba? Are you in there?"

What a stupid question. When not at the Pelekai house or with the group he was often found here, and nine out of ten times Pleakley knew exactly where to find him. "Jumba! Please! Open the door!" Pleakley screeched in his usual high-pitched voice. If Jumba could compare him to any earth creature he's crossed paths with, it would be those little rat dogs with big eyes.

With a grumble he almost rolled out of bed and unto the floor, walking in a slouch that resembled a neandrithal. Large bear-like fingers punched the inner access pad, letting the inner mechanisms go to work on opening the sliding door. His four eyes all had the same stern gaze to them as he looked down at Pleakley, but they became soft when he saw the Plorganarian looking up at him with a big eye which was slightly clouded with what looked like tears. In his hands was the letter Jumba had written.

So he had found it. Jumba knew he would. Pleakley was such a curious little scamp at times, always sticking his face in a earth book or learning as he went. If this had been at any other time Jumba would have felt vulnerable and wouldn't know what to do. he was an evil genius, not a helpless romantic! But after the Hunka-Hunka events, he could have cared less if Pleakley had found out sooner. But still, he knew that he would still have to explain now.

"Come in." He said, noticing that the weather was currently changing from a gentle day to a stormy afternoon, judgning by the thick gobs of black clouds looming over them. Pleakley was about to respond when a blinding flash happened, followed by a booming noise that sounded like someone banging a gong was heard. He scurried inside as fast as those three legs could carry him, clinging to a leg as thick as a small tree trunk. The Plorg had always hated thunder.

Jumba couldn't help but laugh at his friend as he shut the door, shuffling over to a bench, being careful as to not scrape the alien that was hooked to his leg with the other one. When they were both sitting down Jumba looked down at his friend, who was eyeing the letter. "So..." the slender alien started, looking up at him. "You never had any doubts about me. You really do care!"

It was times like this that made Jumba want to go and just snuggle the alien. his soft smile and cute little poses, plus the way he struts around, acting like he owns the place. But however, Jumba had a reputation to keep. So he held himself back for now.

"No, never had, never will, my little one-eyed one." he crooned gently in that rare maternal voice that only Pleakley has heard of. The scientist knew that it made him melt. And it worked, of course. Pleakley started to grin so beautifully. "I love you jumba." he replied meekly, looking down at his feet. "Always have."

The scientist nodded, before his face started to look grim again. "Love cannot happen between us." he said, voice showing a hint of sorrow.

This seemed to crush his effeminate friend. He looked up at Jumba, a fresh set of tears rimming his eyes again. "What? but...in the letter you said-"

"Letter is showing you different perspective, Pleakley!" Jumba barked. Although he regreted it once he saw the other cringe. "We are from different worlds, little one. Love cannot happen between us. My people don't take love for granted like your people do. We are a barbaric race, Pleakley." he said. Pleakley still didn't understand, though, so he continued. "Love to us is something that comes from fairy tale. We can't see it clearly unlike Plorganarians. The close we can get to love is simple hugs or handshakes. Plus evil genius is a wreck. Had many lovers in the past...all have failed. I have been in worst marriage of own life. Love is something that hurt great Evil Genius Jumba Jookiba."

Pleakley cocked his head to the side, trying to understand. "So...you can't experiment with it?" he asked. Jumba nodded. Pleakley decided to try for himself, putting himself in Jumba's arms. The larger alien looked down at him, holding the other close, but when Pleakley reached up to kiss his cheek, jumba just looked at him like he was wasting his time. It was much easier to contemplate now. Jumba's race were meant for working and dedicating their lives to adventure. This was basically a strange thing for him, since love was out of Jumba's hands. They only mated to pass on their genes, which explains why Kweltiquanians were often solitary creatures, self-absrobed in their own lives. Plus, Jumba has told him how torturing his marriage had been. Now, looking back as to how Jumba has acted and was so dedicated to his work, all the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit in.

"Jumba..."

"I am so sorry...Little one."

"Don't be." Pleakley decided to be brave again, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, looking deep into Jumba's eyes, begging him to understand that he was here now. The bigger male took a second, before figuring out that he would give a relationship one more chance, returning the soft kiss gently (technically they had to exchange the same kiss countless times while trying to figure out how to lock lips due to vast size differences)

It was either Jumba's imagination, or somehow a spark had started at their joined lips and spread through his body. It was an interesting feeling; one he has never experienced before in any of his other relationship. The scientist blinked, contemplating this feeling for another few seconds before deciding that this was what it was like to be smitten. No doubt Pleakley would be feeling the same thing right now, since after the kiss started his body became limp in Jumba's arms. The other male looked down at him, a deep chuckling rumbling up from his belly which started to shake.

A small, frail hand reached up to hook with his, wrapping his two digits around Jumba's finger which was almost double the size of Pleakley's hand alone. The smaller alien looked intrigued, before smiling one of those smiles that made Jumba's heart stop. He looked up at the scientist, shyly reaching up with his other hand to stroke his partner's cheek. Jumba had a tough, warm hide, but his neck and cheek regions were the soft spots. The larger alien grunted in approval.

Jumba was currently in thought mode again. So things had worked out. It made him both excited, but slightly scared on the inside (like he was going to admit that to pleakley). He was once more headfirst into another relationsip, but he knew that this one was going to be a lot stronger than his past ones are. All of his past lovers had failed him, tossed him away like garbage. But Pleakley was still going, surprising Jumba each day as to how much stronger he were getting. It made Jumba proud to watch him, as if the plorg were one of his experiments. He knew that he had a little bit to do in Pleakley's growing ego. After all, his little one was the only one who met that could make him smiles, frown, laugh, or grumble in dis-approval. Perfect for his taste. No one was enitrely perfect anyway.

And that's how it truly happened. Love doesn't happen just on confessing and giving candy to your mate, it's a lot more complicated than that. But if you looked out at the starry hawaiian night sky, you would most likely see the hill or rock that would block a part of your view, and on that rock or hill would be Jumba and Pleakley, snuggled together while watching the stars and comets that zipped through the glittered black sky. If you were lucky you would see them kiss, and if you were really lucky you would see Jumba pull his little one close, hand entwining with his newfound lover's.

_fin._

----------------


End file.
